Thir13en Ghosts New Girl
by MarsPlanetsGirl
Summary: Theres a new girl in the house,... and she just might be their answer to escaping. RoycexOC.


.:Thir13en Ghosts - New Girl:.

This is another thir13en ghosts story I've just finished. I own nothing. Thir13en Ghosts and it's characters belong to their creators. I only own the characters I placed within the story. Hop you enjoy.

All the ghosts look up when the sound of chanting came along the corridors. Next to The Torn Prince aka Royce Clayton's cell is an empty cell, at the back of the cell a glass panel opens as a box containing a teenage girl around the age of 18 is tipped into the cell, as the girl falls into the cell some water from the other cell follows her into the new cell.

The girl rolls brutally into the far glass panel, the girl grips her head as she hits the panel and sparks come of the glass, she quickly stumbles to her feet and runs at the closing glass panel as the chanting music goes off. But the panel closes before she reaches it, and the girl doesn't slow down as she approaches the panel, as she collides with the panel she is instantly thrown away from it and caused to fly into the opposite panel. Sparks fly again as she hits the panel and then falls forward into the shallow pool of water.

A few minutes later the girl slowly rises to her feet again. The girl is wearing a blue pair of dungarees and a white tank top under it, around her waist is a red and black plaid shirt, she's also wearing a pair of worn in black and white converse. Around her neck is a piece of black string that has a whistle, she also has a sliver chain around her neck that has two wedding rings hanging on it, on her left wrist is a black watch and on her right wrist she has a silver bracelet that says 'Kiffy'. The girl herself has deep blue eyes that spark with red lines and possibly blonde hair it's hard to tell because her hair is soaked with water as is the rest of her body, she has pale blue skin and ice blue lips. And the look on her face says she extremely pissed off, confused and slightly scared all at the same time.

Royce eyes the girl with curiosity as he walks towards his cell panel that's connected to hers. Royce has his bat slung over his good shoulder as he try's to look cool. Royce says "Hay, doll face. You ok?". Across the hall The Withered Lover aka Jean Kriticos walks towards her panel as she asks "Royce? Is she...". "Yeah, she's dead, and by the looks of it extremely pissed off". The girl quickly spins around to face Royce as she asks "Where am I? Why'd that guy come after me?". Royce says "I don't know where we are. And all I know is that the stupid fuck of an old basted wants to use us so he can have... something. Sorry, can't tell you anymore than that doll". Jean asks "What's your name?". "Kelly Toot, but everyone calls me Kiffy" she tells Jean. Royce asks in slight amusement "Kiffy?". Kelly looks at Royce as she asks "Something wrong with that, scar face?". Royce growls at her as he says "No need for the name calling. I was just asking, it just sounds a bit weird". Kelly sighs as she says "Sorry. It's my nickname, when I was younger I couldn't say my name properly, I always said Kiffy instead of Kelly, in the end it kind of... stuck". Kelly suddenly grips her head as she falls to her knees; she presses the palms of her hands to her forhead as she suddenly screams. Kelly slams her arms forwards so her hands hit the floor under the water as she falls forwards onto all fours.

Kelly looks up slightly when she hears banging coming from the other cells, she looks up more when a pair of legs stop in front of her cell. There in front of her cell is Cyrus Kriticos. Kelly growls at him as she stagers to her feet, she asks "What the fuck do you want with me, you ball reaching butt sack?". Cyrus laughs slightly as he says "You will help me. You are very important to my work; you're my guard, my Lost Soul". Kelly suddenly starts throwing a fit as she hits and kicks the glass panel in front of her, she screams "I'll show you lost soul!". Cyrus laughs as he says "I'd like to see that". "Just wait till I get out of here, I'll tear you limb from limb, and then feed you too the fish in the sea I died in!". Cyrus just smiles as he turns around and walks off out of everyone's sight.

The others all look at Kelly when they hear the sound of rushing water. In Kelly's cell the water is bubbling as some thing suddenly bursts up from the water, in front of Kelly is a large-ish door way, Kelly grips the door handle and rips it off it's hinges and throws it to the back of her cell. Kelly then grips hold of a handle on each side of the door way, Kelly then pushes herself backwards and then throws herself forward, at the last minute she kicks her legs out and kicks at the glass panel.

Down the hall The Angry Princess aka Dana Newman watches as she does this, she says "It won't work, we've all tried it different ways". Kelly laughs slightly as she kicks at the door again; she then says "Sweet face, I'm not one to give up easily. This door is going to come off, I won't be trapped again". Royce smiles as watches Kelly try to break the glass panel down.

.:A Few Hours Later:.  
Kelly suddenly falls to the floor from shear exhaustion, the water bubbles around her body as the door disappears into the water. Kelly says in a weak voice "I'll get you! I will, I promise! Just after I've had a small... rest". Kelly drops her head forward into the water as she falls into the best sleeping manner a ghost can.

Across the hall Jean says "Poor girl, she tried so hard". A few cells down from Jean, The Hammer aka George Markley asks "She's just a child. I wonder what happened to her family?". Jean sighs as she says "It's hard to tell these days". All the ghosts look around when they hear someone whimpering. Royce moves closer to Kelly's cell window and watches her for a few seconds, a moment later Kelly suddenly starts to shack in the water, her hand and legs give out shock spasms' as she curls into a slight ball. Royce says "I think she's ok, probably a normal routine, maybe something to do with how she died". Down the hall The First Born Son aka Billy Michaels asks "How do you think she died?". Royce says "Looks like she drowned, probably a boating accident. Maybe her parents are dead to... Maybe they've just lost their daughter".

.:The Next Day:.  
Royce was sat lent against his car as he watched a still sleeping Kelly. Royce looks up when Jean asks "What's wrong Royce?". "She's different to us, I can see it, she acts like been dead isn't so bad. I wish I could do something to help get her out of here, but I can't even get myself out, so how can I get her out".

A few cells down The Bound Woman aka Susan LeGrow asks in a taunting manner "Does the prince care for the new girl? Have you finally found your princess?". Royce smiles slightly as he says "And what would you know off it? You wouldn't know what this sort of thing was if it bite you in the ass!". Susan scowled at Royce causing him to laugh as he says "Sticks and stones, Susan. Stick and stones".

Royce looks back towards Kelly's cell when he hears the sound of splashing water. Kelly rolls over so she's lying on her back, she opens her eyes and looks around the cell she's in, she then says "It wasn't a dream. Fuck!". Across the hall Jean says "Kelly, can you please watch your swear words, there are children here! It's also very unlady like". Kelly lifts her head slightly as she says "Sorry, didn't know. I'll watch what I say, and I'll keep in mind what you said". "Thank you" Jean says. Kelly nods as she drops her head back into the water.

.:Four Days Later:.  
Kelly paises her cell as she asks "So, how are you today scar face?". Royce laughs slightly as he says "Fantastic. But do you really have to call me that? It hurts my feelings". Royce gives a fake pout as he looks at her. Kelly laughs as she says "Ohh, I'm sorry, baby boy". The two laugh. They both look around when they hear footsteps followed by the sound of banging coming from the other cells. Cyrus stops in front of Kelly cell; he has a folder in his hand.

Kelly looks at him as she asks "What do you want?". Cyrus smiles as he says "I found something very interesting out about you. Not only are you a lost soul in your after life, but when you were alive you were a lost soul as well". Kelly eyes him as she asks "What the hell are you talking about?". Cyrus holds up the folder in his hand as he says "I did some research on you, and guess what I found out. I found out that, Kelly Toot was an orphan. So, how does it feel to know your parents didn't love or want you?".

All the other ghosts are now looking at Kelly, but Kelly is looking at the floor as tears roll down her face and meld easily into her already wet face. Cyrus smiles as he says "I also found out that you had a slight accident when you were ten". Kelly snaps her head up to look at Cyrus as she shouts "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!". Cyrus smirks as he realise he's getting to the ghost, he says "You became blind, lost your eye sight". Kelly looks out of the corner of her eyes as she hears gasps coming from the other ghosts. Cyrus says "But what fascinates me is, now that you're a ghost you have your eye sight back". Cyrus clicks his fingers and a few seconds later a woman walks down the corridor, she has a thickish black leather book in her hands. Cyrus says "Now!". The woman nods as she begins to read something from the book.

Kelly screams as a sharp pain shoots through her eyes, she falls to the floor as the pain continues. Royce shouts "Leave her alone, she's done nothing wrong". Royce begins to hit his bat against his cell door. A few minutes later Royce stops when he see's Kelly fall forwards onto all fours, he watches as something drips from her face and collides with the water causing ripples to appear. Down the hall Dana shouts "Royce, she's bleeding!".

Cyrus smirks as he motions for the woman to leave, and she does. Cyrus then says "Let's see how you manage without your eyes!". Cyrus then turns and leaves. Kelly looks up from the water, blood runs down her face from her eyes, her eyes are still there but there clouded by dark red blood. Royce gasps as he sees her eyes, he moves closer to the glass panel that blocks his reach of her, he asks "Kiffy, you ok? Kiffy?". Kelly looks around trying to pinpoint the place of his voice as she says "Royce? I... I can't see! My eyes! He's taken my eyes!".

All the ghosts look around when the sound of glass panel's opening come's to their hearing. Down the hall The Jackal aka Ryan Kuhn, cell panel opens at the same time Kelly's does. Kelly looks worried when she feels the water around her disappear, she asks "R... Royce? What's go... going on?". Royce eyes widen when he see Ryan run from his cell and head straight for Kelly's. Kelly asks "Royce?". Kelly freezes when she hears the animalistic laughing of Ryan. Kelly presses herself up against the glass as she feels Ryan get closer to her. Ryan bends down onto his knees and then grabs hold of her ankle, he then pulls her brutally towards himself, and Kelly begins to scream as she try's to fight him off. Ryan grips both her hands with one of his and then pins them above her head as he rips her dungarees open and then pulls them down along with her plaid shirt, he then drops them to the side.

Kelly shouts "Billy, look away!". Billy does as she says and turns away, as do all the ghosts, even The Juggernaut aka Horace 'Breaker' Mahoney looks away. Dana presses her hands against her glass panel as she shouts "Leave her alone, Ryan! Can't you see? This is what Cyrus wants!". Royce bangs at the glass panel as he shouts "Stop it! Stop it!". Ryan just laughs as he continues his assault on Kelly. As Ryan does this Kelly begins to beg "No! No! Please! Don't, please! Stop!". Kelly's screams at the same time her body arches. Kelly trys to push Ryan off as she feels herself being ripped open by him. Ryan laughs as he says "We have ourselves a virgin!". Royce suddenly flairs up in anger, he swings his bat with all his strength and hits the glass, and the glass shatters. But the glass breaking doesn't stop Ryan from hurting Kelly. Royce runs at Ryan as he says "Kuhn!". Ryan looks up and gets as cage full of bat, the hit rattles Ryan's cage causing him to move away from Kelly. Royce continues to hit Ryan till he's unconscious.

Kelly quickly moves backwards till she hits a glass panel. Royce quickly walks towards Kelly, he kneels beside her, but stops when Kelly flinches away and brings her legs up to her chest. Royce panics when he see's the blood on the cell floor, he snaps out of it and quickly grabs her dungarees and shirt, he then pulls Kelly into his arms and then pulls her up from the floor and carry's her out of the cell. Kelly asks "Royce? Is that you?". Royce looks at her as he asks "Who else would it be doll face?". Kelly smiles slightly at him. Royce stops at the end of the corridor as he turns to face the other, he says "I'll come back for you guys". Dana nods with a small smile. Royce nods back as he and Kelly both disappear from sight.

.:Upstairs:.  
Royce and Kelly appear in a bedroom. Royce turns around and carry's Kelly to the bed. Royce watches as Kelly looks off into the distance. Kelly says "Royce, can I touch you? I want to memorise your face". Royce says "We should get you cleaned up first. There's um... your bleeding". Kelly brings her hand up and whips away the blood running down her face. Royce says "No, Kiffy. Not there, I mean here". Royce places his bad hand against the under side of Kelly's leg, but he instantly regrets it because Kelly moves away from his touch. Royce pulls back as he says "I'm sorry". Kelly turns her face to look at Royce as she says "No, its ok. It's just... you make me feel things I've never really felt before. And I guess... it all just scares me". Royce sighs as he looks at her. Kelly asks "Royce, what's wrong? Did I say something wrong?". Royce moves from the bed as he says "You should clean up. I'll be back soon". Kelly quickly sits up right as she says "No, don't go!" "I'm sorry!". Royce then disappears from sight. Kelly asks "Royce?". Kelly waits for an answer but doesn't get one, she then says "Don't leave me".

.:The Basement:.  
Royce reappears. Dana smiles slightly when she sees him, but becomes worried when she doesn't see Kelly; she says "That was quick! Where's Kiffy? Is she alright?". "I guess!" Royce says with a shrug. Dana suddenly becomes worried with the way Royce is acting, she asks "Royce, you didn't hurt her, did you?". Royce looks at Dana as he says "No! No! I just... it's nothing. Really, she fine!". Dana goes to say something but is cut off when Susan starts laugh. Royce looks around at Susan when he hears her laughing, she says "Oh, did she tell you she doesn't like you like you like her? Poor Royce". Royce brings his bat up and swings it at Susan's glass panel causing it to break. Susan steps backwards as Royce starts to advance on her.

Royce grips hold of Susan by the throat and pushes her into the nearest glass panel, he then says "You don't get the right to talk to me about this, your nothing!". Royce looks Susan up and down, he then says "Maybe I should throw you to the dog!". Royce then lets go of Susan and lets her fall to the floor. Royce then turns and walks towards Dana's cell and then breaks the glass. Dana asks "How are you able to break the glass?". Royce says "Don't know. I think when Kiffy was been attacked I was able to over come the words on the glass". Royce then breaks Jean's glass panel. Royce looks around at the other ghosts as he says "I let you all out; you don't lay any weapon or hands on Kiffy". Billy says "You have my word, Royce. I like Kiffy, she sang to me when I was sad". George nods as he says "You know I won't hurt her, she's just a child". All the others agree to not hurt Kelly, even Horace agrees not to hurt her. Royce then continues to break down all the glass panels.

After everyone was free of their cells, Royce says "I have to go, I left Kiffy alone". Dana quickly snaps her head to look at Royce when she instantly remembers she has a bone to pick with him, she says "That's another thing, Royce! You left her alone; you left a blind girl alone! Royce what were you thinking?" "I panicked!". Royce is suddenly pinned against a still standing glass panel by a very pissed off Dana. Royce asks "What's you're problem?" "Royce, she's been blind since she was 10, by the sounds of it she was an outcast. You wonder why she never thought of her death as a bad thing, well now you've got the answer. She could see again, all thoughs colours came flooding back and she most of felt... powerful. She is, we all feel it". Royce looks down as he says "She said I scare her! I panicked and left! I didn't know what else to do!". Dana takes a step back as she says "Royce. Oh, Royce, I'm so sorry". Royce looks up as he says "I have to go". Dana says "I'll come with you". Royce nods as he disappears, Dana follows straight after him.

.:Upstairs:.  
Royce and Dana appear in the room that Kelly was in. Royce walks towards the bed but stops when he doesn't find Kelly. Dana gasps when she see's the largish blood stain on the bed from where Kelly was sat. Dana asks "Royce, where is...?". Dana's cut of when there comes a loud smashing sound from the bathroom connected to the bedroom. Royce slowly walks towards the bathroom. Royce reaches out and slowly turns the handle and then pushes the door open.

Kelly is lent against the sink looking forward at where a mirror used to be, the mirror is now broken to pieces on the floor. Kelly suddenly screams as she punches the wall causing the tiles to smash. Kelly looks towards the door as she hears it open, she asks "Who's there?". Before either Royce or Dana can answer Kelly begins to back away. Royce walks towards her, but Kelly instantly moves backwards thinking it's someone bad. Kelly suddenly slips on something sending her flying backwards into the bathtub, Kelly gasps as she hits a blood filled bath, sending the contents flying over to hit the floor. Royce drops his bat as he quickly rushes to Kelly aid, but Dana stands in the door way looking slightly scared. Royce jumps a bit when Kelly resurges from the blood water. Kelly gasps as she grips the sides of the tub.

Royce quickly grips Kelly by her waist as he pulls her from the water, Royce falls to the floor with Kelly in his lap, he begins to brushes his good hand through her hair as she shacks. Kelly says "Royce, please tell me that's you". Royce nuzzles his head into Kelly's not even caring about is scars, he says "Yeah, it's me. I'm here". Kelly hugs herself closer to him as she says "I thought you weren't coming back. I was so scared". "Shh, its ok" Royce tells her. Kelly says "It's so dark, I feel so lost and alone. I don't want to be lost, not again". "It's okay, we'll find away to make everything ok, I promise" Royce tells her, he then looks up at the room around him, and notices the blood stained walls and the now smudge writing on the floor that spells out the words; I'm sorry.

Royce looks up at Dana, he goes to say something but Dana quickly says "Come on, lets get her back on the bed". Kelly trys to follow Dana's voice as she asks "Sweet face?". Dana cringed at the nickname that Kelly had so affectionately given her. Kelly's face fall at the lack of acknowledgement, she asks "Dana? Did I say something wrong?". Dana looks down at the blood stained tiles, she grips at her knife as she sees the now smudged words she'd written at the time of her death, a few seconds later Dana is still looking at the floor. Royce says "Come on, Kiffy". Royce then stands up bringing Kelly with him. Royce then leads Kelly through into the bedroom, leaving Dana standing alone.

Royce slowly helps Kelly onto the bed. Royce then turns away to retrieve Kelly's dungarees, but stops when Kelly grips hold of his good hand. Royce slowly turns to face her as he sits down. Kelly interlaces her finger with Royce's as she says "I know why you left so quickly. You think I'm scared of you, don't you?". "Kiff... yeah, yeah I do!" Royce tells her. Kelly smiles weakly as she says "I didn't mean it that way. Am I scared? Yes. But am I scared of you? No, I'm not scared of you. What I'm scared of is my feelings, the ones I have for you". Kelly reaches up with her other hand and runs it over Royce's scares, she says "Your the only person I've ever felt like this towards". Kelly then smiles a little brighter as she makes a small motion of her head, she says "Blind. Remember. No guy ever gave me a chance, didn't want to have to deal with the blind chick. So, I'm a little scared, so what? But, I do know that I like you, I mean I really like you". Kelly then leans forward and clumsily kisses Royce's mouth; Royce slowly kisses her back as she reaches up and cups her face. A few moments later they both pull away.

Kelly smiles as she says "I thought you might think I was just a kid". "Never, never!" Royce tells her as he brings her into his lap. A few minutes later Royce pulls back as he says "Let's get you cleaned up". Kelly nods as she moves backwards onto the bed. Royce then reaches forward and grabs her dungarees and then helps her into them. Royce then helps Kelly stand up and then ties her shirt around her waist. "I'm sorry, Kiff. I didn't mean to ignore you" Dana says from where she lent against the door frame. Kelly reaches out her left hand as she slowly walks towards Dana, she says "It's ok. I kinda understand. But if you didn't want me to call you that, then you should have said. Ok?". "Yeah" Dana says. Kelly smiles as her hand lands on Dana's shoulder, she then pulls Dana into a tight hug. "I always wanted a big sister, I guess, I saw you as that when we meet" Kelly tells her as they hug. Dana smiles slightly as she pulls Kelly back and cups her face; she says "I'll be what every you want. And just so you know, I'm kinda smiling".

A sudden bang and a strong gust of wind cause all three of them to jump. Kelly's features fills with horror as she hears that all too familiar laugh. Kelly buries her head into Dana's shoulder when she feels Dana pull her into a tight embrace.

"Kiffy, run. Run and don't look back. Do you understand?" Dana whispers into Kelly's ear. Kelly nods as she feels Royce press a soft kiss into her hair. "I'll find you, I promise!" Royce tells her. Dana pulls Kelly behind her body and gets ready to push her towards the door..

"Such a pretty little thing" Ryan's voice says, finishing it off with his usual narcissistic laugh. Royce quickly runs at Ryan and manages to push him off to the side. Dana then pushes Kelly towards the door as she shouts "RUN!".

Kelly stumbles slightly as she runs for the door, she then continues to run as she runs her hands skim across the surface of the glass panels, she rounds each corner with a slight stumble, she stops suddenly when falls head first down a flight of stairs. Kelly cries out in pain as her head hits the floor with a hard sharp jerk, she slowly reaches up and grips her head as she rolls over onto her knees, she then slowly raises to her feet as she trys to listen out for on comers

"Come on Kelly, you went eight years relying on your other senses, you can do it know" Kelly tells herself, she then stands up straight as breathes in and trys to focus, a few seconds later she jumps and spins around when she feels someone trying to take hold of her hand. "Who's there?" Kelly asks as she steps backwards.

"It's ok sweetie. I'm not gonna hurt you" The Dire Mother aka Margaret Shelburne tells her. Kelly smiles slightly in relief as she says "Oh thank god it's you two. You ok Harold?". Harold Shelburne aka the Great Child says "Yeah". "Good" Kelly says with a small laugh in her voice.

Kelly sighs as she allows herself to drop down to the floor. Kelly flinches slightly when she feels a small hand cover hers, she calms down though when she realises it's only Margaret.

"You guys where part of a carnival, right?" Kelly asks. Margaret smiles as she says "Yes. Harold was a strong man". "Cool. Though I have to admit, I was never one for carnivals or circus" Kelly says. Margaret frowns as does Harold. "It's not that I hated them, I just,.. Clowns, they freak me out. I was more of an acrobatic fan, the wire walks, basically anything that didn't involve clowns" Kelly tells them.

"I don't remember us having any clowns,.. Fire eaters, stuff like that. If you don't mind me asking, why do you hate clowns?" Margaret says. Kelly smiles softly as she says "There was a travelling circus that came to town,.. The woman who looked after us took all the kids,.. I remember been so excited, I feel in love with everything,.. So much that I wanted to join,.. And then they brought out the clowns, they were just so smile and done up,.. One got to close; he had this water gun, filled with soapy water or something,.. They where soaking the audience, he aimed it at me and fired,..".

Kelly stops suddenly as she looks down with blank eyes at her hands. "It turns out, the guy was a new hire,.. The others had played a particle prank on him, filled his gun with,.. Some sort of acid,..". Kelly stops shortly when she hears them both gasp. "Because of the circus I was blinded,.. Because of the circus I was an out cast… That's why I hate and fear clowns" Kelly says.

Kelly gasps suddenly when a sudden buzzing noise attacks her ears, she covers them a she falls to the floor and begins to whimper. Kelly's voice is weak and strained when she begins to speak. "Stop! Please!... I don't,.. I don't know where it is... Please!".

Margaret quickly moves towards Kelly and places a caring hand against Kelly bare upper arm. Margaret watches in shock as blood suddenly begins to leak from Kelly's ears. "Kelly? Sweetie, what's wrong? Who's doing this to you?" Margaret asks.

"Aww, tsk, tsk, tsk,.. Such a shame" says a male voice. Margaret and Harold looks around suddenly when they hear the voice. Stud lent against the door across the room, is a man in his late twenties, he's wearing a black suit and has his jacket undone, in his hand is a blood stained knife; he has brown eyes and brown hair.

Kelly suddenly snaps her blank eyes open as she snaps her hand out to grab Margaret's hand, but only manages to grip hold of her dress. "Run!" Kelly tells her. But Margaret doesn't move, and neither does Harold. "Harold, take your mother and hide. Keep her safe, she's your main priority. I can handle them" Kelly half shouts, as she ends her sentences she realies her hold of Margaret's dress as her body arches causing her to scream. "Theres only one" Margaret says.

"He's only the beginning. _One comes, and brings the warning that more will follow._ Please. RUN!" Kelly tells them. Harold stands up suddenly when the man says "You should listen to her. After all, she has been running from us for forty-one years". Harold quickly turns and picks up his mother protectively. Kelly smile when she hears the small movement over the buzzing in her ears, she says "I''s ok. Just go!". Harold quickly turns and walks off with his mother, doing just as he was told.

The guy smiles as he pushes of the door frame, he then begins to circle the room as he scraps the tip of the knife along the walls causing a bright glowing yellow to happen. "You should have known that these spell wouldn't have kept us at bay,.. little seer. Now tells us were to find it".

"I told you,.. I don't know,.." Kelly tells him. The guy frowns slightly as he walks towards her, when he reaches her he kneels down beside her, he then reaches out and moves some of her hair, causing Kelly to flinch away from the touch. The guy smirks as he begins to run the blade tip up over her body; starting from the bottom of her left leg and only stopping once the blade reaches the soft flesh of her neck. He then pushes the tip just slightly. "You can tauter me all you want. The answer will still be the same,.. I don't know" Kelly tells him as she looks towards where she thinks he is. "Now, now... You have the gift, we know you can find it" the guy says.

Kelly laughs causing the blade to punter a small hole as she moves. "How wrong you are. It was taken,.. _Only one of pure and good intentions; only one who stays with their innocence_,.. you know the rest" Kelly says. "Yeah. So unless you've lost 'that', then you'll still have it" he says. Kelly laughs again as she says "Wrong! It was taken by another ghost,..". "Let the girl go, Jake!" a strong male voice says. Jake smirks as he backs away. Stud behind Jake are three guys, the one who spoke is burly and large with a bold head and green eyes. The other two are stud behind him with their arms folded in front of them; the guy on the left has short brown hair and green eyes, and the one of the right has longish blonde hair and blue eyes.

The boss guy walks forward and stops when he looking down at Kelly, he then kicks Kelly's left hips causing kelly to grunt in slight pain. Kelly looks upwards as she says "We have to stop meeting like this, Mike". The guy, Mike smirks slightly as he turns away and snaps his fingers causing 8 more black suited men to appear, each holding a chained down zodiac member; all members are acounted for, except Margaret, Harold, Ryan and Susan.

"Kelly!" Royce shouts. Kelly frowns as she says "You know the answer. So why bring them into this?". "Because I can, you stupid..." Mike tells her as he turns and kicks Kelly's side aggresivly. "Pethetic... Idiotic... Girl!" Mike says ending each word with a kick more harder than the last. "STOP IT!" Billy screams as he watches Kelly been hurt. Mike turns to face the kid, he then walks towards him, when he reaches him, he grabs him to the coller of his jumper and pulls him upwards as he growls, he then yells "Keep it down kid!". Mika's eyes then flash a danger black blood red. Billy instantly begins to try and fight him off.

Kelly's sences suddenly kick in as she quickly kick flips herself back onto her feet and spins around to face Mike, she then begins to advance on him. Jake smirks animlistakly as he walks towards Kelly, he grips his knife as he's becomes within feet of her. Kelly suddenly kicks flips her right leg backwards and conects it with Jake's chest causing him to grunt in pain as he goes flying and hits the far glass panel, but no sparks come from the panel as he hits it.

Kelly then turns back around to have her neck gripped hard by Mike, Kelly quickly grips his wrist and pulls it away with a bone crushing grip, as she does this she quickly uses Mike as a balance stand and kick flip herself around in a spin causing the two free guards to be sent flying. Mike smirks as he suddenly brgins Kelly forward and knees her in the stomach causing blood to escape her mouth as she silently grunts, he then reliases his hold on her throat as he grips her hair and yanks her head backwards. Kelly grits her teeth as she quickly kicks her right leg forward and kicks him in the head causing him to reliease her.

Kelly then quickly spins around to face Mike, her hand tightens as a black and white blind person walking cane appears in her hand. Kelly smirks as she quickly spins around and brings it across Mike's head, she then stops in a battle like stance as she says "Strike one". Mike looks back at her with his eyes now black blood red, he has blood running from his nose. Kelly smirks when she smells the blood, she says "You ok there,.. Kingpin". "Shut up!" Mike yells as he runs straight towards her. Kelly quickly kicks herself off the floor and back tucks herself over him, as she lands neatly she brings her cane out and hits it harder than before across the back of his head. "Strike two" Kelly says.

Mike grips his head as he grunts in pain and drops to his knees. "What's wrong Mike? You getting bord already?" Kelly asks as she turns around to face him. Mike smirks slightly as he says "You know how this ends Kelly,.. with you at the bottom of the sea,.. drowing". "Maybe. Maybe not. If I can change this ending, then I'll never have to deal with you again,.. It's like a play,.. and finally after forty-one years, I finally know all the moves, and you don't" Kelly says, she then quickly runs at Mike and at the last minutes she pulls the cane back and slams brutaly hits it across his head causing Mike to roll over onto his back in pain, Kelly then brings her cane round in a swift movement, and then slams the cane forward and forces it through his brain. Mika spasams slightly as this happens, a few seconds later Mika's ghost dissapears as do all the other black suited men.

All the zodiac members fall forwards slightly at the sudden reliease. Kelly slumps forward as her knees gives way, she then says "Strike three,.. your out!". Kelly's eyes closes as she falls completely onto her side as her grip on her cane lossens. Royce quickly grabs his bat as he moves towards Kelly, when he reaches her, he slowly pulls her into his lap as he says "Kiffy? Kiffy? Come on wake up. Please". Dana kneels down beside them as she says "Kelly? Say something". "Sweet face?" Kelly's weak voice asks. Dana smiles slightly as she hears this.

Kelly oepns her eyes slightly and looks up at the people around her. "Take me home?" she weakly asks. Royce pulls her close to his chest as he hears this. A sudden bang sounds out as glass and dust blow through the house. "The sea calls" Kelly half whispers. Horace steps forward and kneels down, he then takes hold of Kelly and lifts her up, allowing Royce to get up with out a problem. Royce then holds his arms out as Horace places her back in his arms. Royce nods to him with a small smile, he then says "I guess this is bye then". Dana nods as she says "Bye!". Royce then turns and heads towards the exit, he stops suddenly when Billy says "Royce, your bat!". "Keep it safe kid, I'll come find you" Royce tells him, he then continues out of the house.

A few days later; Royce walks down a beach with Kelly still in his arms, he stops near the water as he looks down at Kelly. In front of them the sun is about to rise, making the sky light up in bright reds, oranges and yellows. Kelly opens her eyes when she feels a soft wind blowing through her hair, she smiles at Royce as she says "Thank you". "I'd do anything for you" Royce tells her. "Then let me go,.. My times up, Royce. I'm sorry,.. But it's time for me to rest" Kelly tells him.

Royce holds back a sudden surge of strong tears as he allows Kelly to stand of her own two feet. Kelly looks around when she hears people aproaching, she says "Your a family now, look after each other". Royce frowns as he hears this. Kelly sighs with a smile as she fells the wind picks up around her, a few seconds later her eyes become clear as she gasps slightly. "I know your face!" kelly says as she looks at Royce.

Royce smiles slightly as he reaches up and brushes his bad hand over her cheek, he says "I don't want you to go!". "It's something we can't fight Royce. Don't stay angry at him; in a way,.. he the inacent one" Kelly tells him, she then looks towards the others as she says "Rember this; the the descendant shall walk the steps of their ancestors". Kelly then looks down as she feels the water wash over her feet, she smiles slightly when she sees a gold spiral being to spin around her legs, she looks up at Royce as she says "I love you, never forget that. Bye".

Kelly then leans up and kisses him on the lips, she pulls away a few seonds later with a smile, she then breaths in a she dissappears with the wind, and her spiritul entity rises up and follows the wind into the sky, as this happens, Royce watches with a look of sadness, a stray tear falls down he good cheek as he hears a small trail of childish laughter coming from the wind.

Royce looks around when a hand rests on his good shoulder, he smiles slightly when he sees Dana standing there. Dana smiles slightly as she says "Come on,.. Horace says we can stay at his junkyard for a while". Royce nods as he turns around, he stops suddenly when he finds Billy holding out his bat. Royce smiles slightly as he takes it, he says "Thanks kid". Billy smiles as he hears this. Royce then follows the others as they leave the beach.

At the end of the beach, Royce looks back towards the sun as he fells a hand like movement brush across her good cheek, he then turns and follows after the others.

A/N - You don't have to reveiw if you don't want, but it would be nice, and it would mean a lot to me.

Thanks for reading. There will be no future sequel, sorry I do not have any ideas on how to continue from here. Sorry.


End file.
